Equestria Titans
by Maypl Bougher
Summary: It isn't really horror.But is for Robin. Robin sees crazy singing ponies. The rest of the team sees good friends. Will Robin learn that "Friendship is Magic?"
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I am doing a dorky, cheesy, humorous and CRAZY fan fiction. It will be FUNNY! And weird. :|**

**Enjoy! :)**

Robin POV:

We are at an old oil plant.

There _he_ stands. It is _him._

My arch-nemisis.

Him and his black jump-suit.

Him and his black and orange mask!

HIM AND HIS SQUEKY CLEAN BOOTS! THEY ARE CLEANER THAN MINE!

His name is-

Oh I hate it...

SLADE!

OH, I FEEL THE ANGER BURNING INSIDE!

Oh, my name is Robin.

I wear a green tee, with a red vest.

Green gloves, spiky hair, yellow cape. Yeah, that's the life.

And clean boots. BUT NOT AS CLEAN AS _HIS!_

I feel angry. Again.

I look at my team mates.

There stands Starfire to my left. Her purple-red hair waving in the wind.

She is wearing a purple crop-shirt, and matching short-skirt and her knee-high boots. Oh, she is awesome.

Her eyes are glowing green with fury. I know how she feels.

And behind Star is Cyborg. A half robot and half human. Pretty much a Cyborg. His name fits him well.

And to my right is Beast Boy. His grass-colored skin is tinted a little red with anger. I know how he feels. Again.

He has darker green hair and matching eyes.

He has a black outfit with a purple vest.

Grey gloves, boots and belt.

If you look closely to his face he has a tooth sticking upward out of his mouth.

Behind him is Raven. A half human half- you don't wanna know.

She always wears a blackish-blue leotard, with long sleeves. She also wears a dark blue cloak with a hood, and it has a red pendent which is rimmed with gold.

She has a matching belt.

She has light-grey skin, and violet eyes. Her indigo hair is hidden by her hood.

I look back at Slade.

"Your going down Slade," I said.

"Oh really?" Slade chuckled. "I doubt it." He sends robots to attack us.

I growl. "TITANS GO!"

We head into battle, giving and dodging attacks.

I hit Slade on the head with my staff. He hits me with his fist. I think my left-rib is bruised.

Cyborg blasts some robots with an energy-cannon.

Raven gives a robot some Black-energy.

Beast Boy turns into an elephant and sucks oil into his trunk. He blows it out onto Slade's control computer.

Star shoots a star-bolt at the computer.

It blazes with flames.

"What did you do!" Slade screamed.

"We destroyed your plan!" I smiled.

"No you didn't!" He screamed. "You changed course through the space time continuum! It was going to go to the andromeda galaxy. It sucks all Teen Titans up and sends them somewhere!"

"Nice plan, Doofus." BB said. "You just told us!"

Slade runs to the computer. "Now it will also suck anyone up within 1,000 feet! Which means me!"

He tries running out, but we block his escape.

"5..." The computer said. "4... 3... 2... 1... Time Warp activated."

The room lit up, and we are sucked up into a portal.

**Sorry it's short. How was it? **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Here is the next chappie! I would like you to give some character ideas for the highschool. **

**Name:**

**Skin:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Eye Type (EX: Pinkie's eyes):**

**Clothes:**

**Group (fashion, rockers, Hippies, etc):**

Raven POV:

I wake up and look at my friends faces.

They look a little different.

Star had same hair, Eyes and skin.

Her shirt is a purple crop tee with a silver star on it. Her skirt is silver with a mini purple star on the bottom.

She has tall purple boots with silver trim, and silver stars by the heels.

She has a Purple and Silver backpack.

Beast Boy looks normal except for his clothes.

He has a black tee, with purple stripes.

Grey shorts and belt.

He also has black & purple sneakers with grey laces.

He has a black & purple backpack with grey zippers.

Cy looked _totally _different.

He still has a red eye.

He has NO robot stuff at all! Well, except for a little thing on his head. Besides that he looks the same.

He has a white shirt on with blue techy designs.

Grey shorts, white sandals and a blue, white and grey backpack.

Robin is the _really _weird one.

He has pastel yellow skin, sunglasses, EXTRA spiky hair.

Red tee with a yellow circle on it. And on the circle is the letter R.

He also has a green vest.

He has green shorts and black sneakers. And has a green, yellow and red backpack to finish it off.

Now I look at myself.

I have the same skin.

I have a pair of navy shorts, an indigo tank top and a navy sweater with a hoodie.

I have a satchel instead of a backpack. It's Indigo with my symbol on it (a red gem with gold trims).

I look at myself in a rain puddle (apparently it rained earlier), I looked the same. Phew.

I look to my right. There stands a school. A highschool I presume.

I turned to face my friends.

"Okay, here's the deal," I said. "We look like we are school kids. So let's go to school. Act natural."

I saw a kid walking a dog. He has weird colored skin and hair.

"Okay," I said. "We seem to fit in. Now we go to school."

* * *

We finished our first day.

Apparently we are in a world called Equestria.

Weird.

Well, we are trying to stick together so we go to the same places.

We go to a cafe.

I go up and order 5 fruit smoothies.

A pineapple for Robin.

Peach for star.

Seaweed for BB.

Blueberry for Cy.

And a blackberry for me.

I also bought some food.

I got a Bagel for Robin, a Scone for Star, a Tofu salad for BB, a bag of Beef Jerky for Cy and a bag of skittles for me.

I sat down and heard a girl squeal "I GOT IT!". She was a girl in my class called... Clarity? No, Rarity. I noticed a girl I talked to after class named, Twilight Sparkle. I talked with her alot.

I walked over to her.

"Hi Twilight," I said. "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, Raven." she said.

"NOTHING MUCH!?" A girl with pink skin and magenta hair. "It is a BIG problem, sister!"

"Oh Pinkie," A girl with blue skin and rainbow hair known as, Rainbow Dash, said. "Calm down."

"What is going on?" Starfire said coming over.

"We are gonna try to make the WHOLE entire school vote for Twi, here, so she can be Princess of the Fall Formal," a country girl said.

"Well," Robin said. "We will help 'cuz we are the Teen Titans!"

I elbowed him in the rib.

"We are a band." Robin said. "And we. Uh. Sing. He. He."

"Good then this works out well." a shy girl Said.

* * *

Robin POV:

We made introductions.

And went into the cafeteria.

I sat with the athletes (and Rainbow Dash).

BB sat with Fluttershy with the Hippies.

Cyborg with the techies.

Star sat with AppleJack and pinkie Pie.

Raven sat with the Drama's.

The Colorful 6 (what I call them), started tapping and banging. I've been dreading this moment.

The creepy dog, Spike, turned the music on.

**A/N: (I got this off of MLP wikia)**

**[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and me (reluctantly)]** Hey, hey, everybody We've got something to say We may seem as different As the night is from day But you look a little deeper And you will see That I'm just like you And you're just like me. Yeah! Hey, hey, everybody We're here to shout That the magic of friendship Is what it's all about Yeah, We thought we were different As the night is from the day Until Twilight Sparkle Helped us see another way So get up get down If you're gonna come around We can work together Helping Twilight win the crown So get up get down 'Cause it's gonna make a sound If we work together Helping Twilight Sparkle Win the crown! **[Pinkie Pie, Beast Boy]** Hey, hey hands up now, We're sending a message To the crowd Hands wave up Then come down We party together All around **[Rarity, Starfire]** Generous, honesty, **[Applejack]** Laughter, kindness.. **[Me]** Loyalty **[Fluttershy, Beast Boy]** Twilight helped us each to see **[Rainbow Dash, Raven]** All that we can be! **[Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Me]** So get up get down If you're gonna come around We can work together Helping Twilight win the crown So get up get down 'Cause it's gonna make a sound If we work together Helping Twilight Sparkle Win the crown! **[Twilight Sparkle]** I'm gonna be myself No matter what I do And if we're different yeah I want you to be true to you If you follow me We'll put our differences aside We'll stick together and Start working on that school pride! **[All students]** Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot Wondercolts Help her win the crown! Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Start now, make a change, Gonna come around Jump up make a sound (Hey!) Stomp your hooves turn around Canterlot Wondercolts Help her win the crown!

"Wow," Sunset Shimmer said coming in. "Got some new puppets Twilight?""TITANS GO!" I said."Oooh, I feel a song coming on!" Beast Boy said._Oh great,_ I think. _MORE songs!_I start hitting my head on the wall.  
**[Beast Boy]**

When there's trouble, you know who to call **[Pinkie Pie]** Teen Titans! **[Robin]** From their tower, they can see it all **[Pinkie Pie]** Teen Titans!

**[Raven]**

When there's evil on the attack, You can rest knowing they got your back 'cause when the world needs heroes on patrol **[Pinkie Pie]** Teen Titans GO!

**[Starfire]**

With their superpowers they unite **[Pinkie Pie]** Teen Titans! **[Cyborg]** Never met a villain that they liked **[Pinkie Pie]** Teen Titans!

**[ALL TITANS]**

They've got the bad guys on the run They never stop 'till the job is done 'cause when the world is losin' all control **[Pinkie Pie]** Teen Titans GO! **[Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy]** One, two, three, four, GO! **[Pinkie Pie]** Teen Titans!

Sunset Shimmer stared in awe and stomped away.**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N (Sorry for the wait)**

Sunset POV:

I walked into a janitors closet, where someone was waiting.

"Hello Slade," I said.

"Hello my dear," Slade said.

"That stupid Twilight Sparkle ruins _EVERYTHING!_" I said.

"Now follow the plan Sunny."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Go do the plan. Now! Before there is... Trouble..."

"Yes sir."

Twilights POV:

Sunset Shimmer smiled and walked to the principals office.

Moments later, Vice-principal Luna called me in.

"Why would you do this?" She said showing me files.

It showed me kicking up stuff in the room the Hall that the princess of the Fall formal is going in.

"I- I didn't- What?" I put my head in my hands.

"Vice Principal Luna!" Flash Sentry walked in. "I think Sunset Shimmer planned this! I got proof."

He showed Luna some cut pictures.

"I will tell this to Principal Celestia." Luna said walking out.

"Twilight, would you like to go to the dance tomorrow night?" Sentry asked.

"Yes. I would- Tomorrow night! No, no, no, no, no, no! No. No,no, no!" I said.

"One no would of been fine."

* * *

_After the fixing up of the room and the coronation..._

Robin POV:

"TWILIGHT!" Spike yelled, being pulled out the door.

"Titans GO!" I yelled.

We ran outside and found Sunset Shimmer, Snips and Snails, and... SLADE!

"Slade..." I growled.

"Nice to see you guys." Slade said.

"TITANS GO!"

* * *

Raven POV:

The Mane 6 took out Sunset Shimmer.

Then Slade smirked.

"Bring it..." he said.

I meditated and summoned the elements of Harmony.

'Twilight' I used my mind-speaking powers.

'AAAH! Who is this?' Twilight said.

'Raven... Can I have your element of Harmony?'

'Sure!'

She threw it to me. I gave Beast Boy the Laughter Element, Robin the Loyalty, Cyborg the Honesty, Silkie (who came out of the portal I summoned) has the Kindness, Starfire has Generousity, and I have MAGIC!

We flew in the air.

"Booyah!" Cy said.

"DUDE!" BB said.

"Woopee!" Star said.

"AAAAH!" Rob said.

"*Gurgle*" Silkie, well, gurgled.

"Hate it..." I said.

We shot beams of light at Slade.

He was teleported into a different dimension.

* * *

Robin POV:

We teleported back home, and the Justice League greeted us.

"What have you learned today Star?" Superman asked.

"That you must be Generous!"

"Raven?" The martian Man-hunter asked.

"To be Courageous. And, umm, magical?"

"Beast Boy?" Flash asked.

"To be a comic-relief guy!"

"BINGO!"

"Silike?" Green Lantern asked.

"*gurgle*"

Green Lantern nodded.

"Cyborg?" Wonder Woman asked.

"To be HONEST!"

"Robin?" Batman asked.

I sighed. "That I must be Loyal to my friends. And that Friendship is MAGIC!"

_**THE END!**_


End file.
